


Daddy's Office

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Smut, So much smut, just all the kink, smutty smut smut, so much kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: One late night, Armitage Hux is scrolling through tumblr when he comes across the selfies of a young man, Kylo. But what happens when he finds out Kylo is his new intern?





	Daddy's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one long one shot, but time and inspiration got away from me (yay finals!) so I'll leave this here and post the rest over the next few days

Hux was unsure as to why he kept coming back to this infernal website. It seemed to be nothing more than children arguing over which British man was hottest or creating unnecessary drama over something as stupidly simple as gender. Yet here he was, logging back into his Tumblr page. The one part he always gave credit to the site’s users was their devotion. No matter what it is, but the people seemed to throw themselves into whatever it was they liked. And he often admired the artwork. Hux had long harbored a secret desire for art, but he had been forced into the corporate world by his father; attending the highest ivy leagues and building a company from the ground up.

This night he was browsing through the tag of the film “Hellboy,” a long favorite of his but he had just re-watched it. He scrolled through the tag, seeing the usual gifs, stories, and amazing artworks. But after a bit of scrolling he came across a picture, not of artwork…but of a young man. Hux was confused but as he scrolled down, he saw that the young man was wearing a black “Hellboy” tank top. Hux was a bit angered that this was in the midst of all the artwork, but he couldn’t deny the slight feeling of arousal that stirred with him.

The man in question had jet black hair, not quite shoulder length but longer than Hux usually saw on men. His face was almost like it had been carved from marble. In the photo, the man’s lips were parted just lightly, with his arm reaching up (a pose Hux hated, but that didn’t quell the arousal). He couldn’t make out the color of the boy’s eyes due to the black and white filter on the photo, but they were definitely a bright color. A shadow of a goatee was growing on the young man’s face.

As Hux studied the boy (with his cock starting to strain against his boxers) he admired his lean frame, but he thought he saw something resembling muscle on his biceps. Hux had to see more. He clicked the link to the boy’s blog and was immediately confronted with a black webpage as everything else loaded. The header picture of the boy’s blog was a little devil grinning with a speech bubble stating “God’s busy, can I help you?” Hux rolled his eyes but scrolled more to read the boy’s description page. “Kylo. 23. Grad Student. Welcome to my twisted mind.” Again, Hux scoffed but he had to see more of the boy.

He added “tagged/me” and instantly more pictures of Kylo (now being able to add a name to the face) popped up. Hux groaned, the boy truly was beautiful. There were plenty of photos of the boy’s toned, lean body and stupidly handsome face now flooding his computer screen. He reached for his nightstand drawer to grab the bottle of lube. As he adjusted his laptop to pull down his boxers, something caught his eye. A shirtless photo of the boy, who was also slightly tugging his jeans down. And the caption of the photo read “Want to see more? Go to my NSFW blog here” Hux had to see. He immediately clicked link while squirting some lube into his hand and starting to stroke his cock as the boys NSFW page loaded. Once again, he went to the boy’s selfies and was excited with what he saw. Pictures of the boy kneeling. The boy was definitely a submissive which made Hux even harder, if that was possible. HE started stroking his cock a bit faster and harder as he saw so many pictures of the boy on his knees, in various positions. But the one that put him over the edge was one of him kneeling, hands behind his back, cock out (larger than expected, Hux noted) and the caption read “Use me, Daddy.”

Hux came hard at that, cum spurting out of his cock and coating his boxers and slightly on his chest. The image of the boy on his knees, taking Hux’s cock in his mouth, calling him daddy. It was just too much. Hux kept stroking until his balls finally emptied. He lay there, breathing heavy for a few moments, then once he came down from the euphoria, he clicked the “follow” button on the boy’s blog. The only blog he followed.

He wiped himself off with a few tissues before shutting his laptop and getting up to change his boxers. He had a long day at the office ahead of him and he need his rest. He moved the laptop back to the floor and got back under the covers, falling fast asleep and dreaming about the dark-haired boy.


End file.
